<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Found Love by HyeHowAreYa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071077">We Found Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeHowAreYa/pseuds/HyeHowAreYa'>HyeHowAreYa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Futanari, Girl Penis, Minor Violence, enemies to lovers?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeHowAreYa/pseuds/HyeHowAreYa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooyoung realized her bad temper can land her in curious situations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves &amp; Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Found Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SURPRISE BITCH I'm back,<br/>Welcome to a different take on Double Futa, or just me writing self-indulgent fics cuz I'm obsessed with the idea of Hyejoo's asshole, but don't worry, Sooyoung is too.<br/>Sooyoung is a sweet weirdo<br/>Hyejoo is a baby as always</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sooyoung watched Yerim, looking for the perfect opportunity to strike. The flowers in her hand, and a question poised upon her lips. But she watched in woe as Yerim promptly walked to another girl, Hyejoo, to ask her to the school dance. She didn’t bother sticking around so she could watch Hyejoo’s likely overjoyed reaction, so she turned around, and briskly walked from the building, angrily stuffing the flowers in the trash.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Hyejoo had taken the object of her pining away from her, how could she? Plus… how could a girl like Yerim fall for such a loser? It was ludicrous. Sooyoung was obviously the coolest person in school, she was the star of the basketball team, one of the hottest girls in school, and yet, could not get Yerim to notice her.</p><p>Instead, she noticed some nobody?</p><p>That nobody would pay. Certainly.</p><p>Sooyoung stepped out of her car, looking at all the kids outside of the school, mostly giggling and laughing, waiting for their respective date to arrive. Her eyes panned to Hyejoo, who was standing by the steps up to the school. Hyejoo’s eyes studied her phone as she pretended to be busy, but as Sooyoung charged toward her, her eyes panned up and a sweet smile crossed her face. “Behind the school. Now.” Sooyoung commanded through gritted teeth, pulling Hyejoo by the collar of her dress shirt, Hyejoo’s smile fading quickly.</p><p>“W-what’s going on?” Hyejoo asked, nervously walking along with Sooyoung trying desperately to keep up pace with her. “You took MY girl!” Sooyoung growled, letting go of Hyejoo’s collar.</p><p>“What? Who?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me, Son! You know what you did!”</p><p>“Yerim?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“I don’t like her, I like-“</p><p>“Bullshit! There’s no way you could turn down, Choi fucking Yerim, stop playing games with me!”</p><p>Sooyoung shoved Hyejoo into the brick wall of the school. “Don’t mess with what isn’t yours.”</p><p>“I didn’t even ask her, she asked me! That’s not my fault!” Hyejoo yelled, “Shut up!” Sooyoung screamed, raising her fist and punching Hyejoo in the nose, then ripping her from the sanctuary and protection the brick wall gave and throwing her down to the cold wet ground.</p><p>Hyejoo screamed, clutching her nose and trying to climb to her feet, just to be kicked back down. “Let me explain!” Sooyoung pushed the heel of her boot into Hyejoo’s neck, restricting her from speech. “Shut up! You don’t need to explain anything! I know what happened!” Sooyoung barked. “Give me just ONE minute to speak! Please!” Hyejoo pleaded, once Sooyoung lifted her foot up. “Oh what? Yerim asked you, you went with her, I know all I need to know. Get off the floor,” Sooyoung grumbled, tugging Hyejoo up by the hair.</p><p>“Please, Sooyoung! I swear, I didn’t do anything!” Hyejoo said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as blood did the same from her nose. “Yeah, right. Yerim won’t like what you look like when I’m done with you,” Sooyoung threatened.</p><p>“P-please no…”</p><p>“Stop fucking whining, I always get my way…”</p><p>“I swear I don’t like her though! You can have Yerim I don’t want her!”</p><p>“That’s such a lie,” Sooyoung growled, hitting Hyejoo in the mouth this time, then closer to the eyes. Hyejoo struggled to keep her footing, to maybe escape, but that was unlikely. She sucked on her bottom lip that oozed blood from it in the new cut that had formed by the collision of Sooyoung’s knuckle and her own teeth.</p><p>“Sooyoung, stop! I don’t like her! Why aren’t you listening?” Hyejoo pleaded, covering her face with her hands. “Get back against the wall, prick.” Sooyoung barked, shoving Hyejoo back into the wall. “Who doesn’t like her? Nobody! Stop lying to me!”</p><p>“I’m not lying!”</p><p>“Then prove it.”</p><p>Hyejoo looked away, “I…”</p><p>“Prove it, loser.”</p><p>Hyejoo closed her eyes and lunged forward, pressing her lips against Sooyoung’s, not really knowing how else to confess to Sooyoung that she’d rejected Yerim and planned on asking Sooyoung to dance at some point.</p><p>Sooyoung’s eyes opened wide, her mind screaming at her to push Hyejoo away, however, she didn’t.</p><p>So… Hyejoo liked her? And NOT Yerim? Perplexing.</p><p>Her arms did the opposite of what her brain said, gripping Hyejoo’s waist and for once realizing something…</p><p>Maybe she didn’t even like Yerim. If she did, she would be talking to Yerim now, or maybe even dancing, especially since Hyejoo had rejected her. This whole time she’d been thinking about Hyejoo and not Yerim, perhaps she was jealous of a different person.</p><p>Sooyoung slowly lowered them to the ground, figuring Hyejoo would approve since she was already having a hard time standing. The metallic taste of Hyejoo’s bleeding lip flooded her mouth, as she laid Hyejoo against the brick wall. “D-do you want to go inside and dance?” Sooyoung asked, feeling a little guilty for her previous abrasiveness, she knew that’s probably what Hyejoo wanted anyway.</p><p>“No, I wanna stay out here with you,”</p><p>“Why?” Sooyoung asked, bewildered by Hyejoo’s answer.</p><p>“This is all I’ve ever dreamed of, Sooyoung. Dances are dumb anyway.”</p><p>Sooyoung smiled, kissing Hyejoo’s on the forehead. “What exactly do we do out here?” She spoke, bringing her lips to Hyejoo’s ear suggestively. “Maybe you could apologize?”</p><p>Sooyoung frowned, “I’m sorry.” she spoke, squeezing Hyejoo’s waist tightly. “I seriously don’t understand how you aren’t mad?” She asked, wondering how Hyejoo wasn’t repulsed by her brash nature.</p><p>“Oh, I am, but if you like me we can just forget about it if you make it up to me,” Hyejoo said hopefully, sliding Sooyoung’s hair out of the sleek ponytail it once rested so she could run her fingers through the long dark brown tresses she always wished to play with.</p><p>“Alright then.” Sooyoung smiled, planting a kiss on Hyejoo’s ear and moving her hand from her back lower to grope the younger’s ass. “We’ll have to be a little lowkey about it though… We’re still outside.” Sooyoung reasoned. “You’re right, maybe we should…”</p><p>Sooyoung interrupted Hyejoo by flipping her over so she’d be laying on her stomach. Hyejoo laid her warm face against the soggy pavement, the puddles reflecting the setting sun. “…I think we’re okay out here,” Sooyoung said, brushing her hair behind her ear and slapping Hyejoo’s ass, finding herself getting harder watching those globes jiggle.</p><p>Sooyoung had managed to ignore such a perfect ass for so long? That was rather out of character for Sooyoung as that was usually what preoccupied her every day.</p><p>Sooyoung smirked. “Y-yeah here is good.” Hyejoo agreed, as she allowed Sooyoung to gently lay on her back, while still keeping most of her weight of Hyejoo by putting her knees on the ground so she’d be moreso hovering. Sooyoung moved the hair out of Hyejoo’s neck as she removed both her own and Hyejoo’s suit jackets.</p><p>Once she’d removed that layer of clothing, she flipped Hyejoo back over so she could kiss her again, wanton feelings and passion clouding her senses as she licked every corner of Hyejoo’s mouth. She carefully unbuttoned Hyejoo’s pants as the younger girl’s hands wound up in Sooyoung’s hair, encouraging her to continue.</p><p>Hyejoo whined in anticipation as Sooyoung struggled to remove her clothing, her growing erection poking through her pants as Sooyoung worked to remove them. “S-sorry… I-it’s not big or anything.” Hyejoo muttered, hoping Sooyoung wouldn’t mock her. “Do you think I care about that when you have the ass that you do? You’re silly.” Sooyoung laughed, palming Hyejoo’s dick in her hand, massaging out a bit of precum. The touch made Hyejoo whimper, while they continued to kiss.</p><p>“Come on, Cutie, lift your legs up.” Sooyoung encouraged, sitting up on her knees and pulling Hyejoo’s lower-half toward her by her hips. She then fully removed Hyejoo’s pants and began working on her own, moving too hastily to care enough to take them all the way off, just moving the fabric holding her cock hostage.</p><p>“Uh… This might hurt.” Sooyoung warned, “You don’t say,” Hyejoo mumbled mockingly, rubbing her bruised cheek. “Only about ten minutes you wanted to rip my throat out, where’d that energy go?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“Whatever, don’t get boring on me, Sooyoung.”</p><p>“Boring? What do you mean boring?”</p><p>“Sooyoung,” Hyejoo growled, reminding Sooyoung of what she was actually doing. “Right,” Sooyoung said, positioning her dick at Hyejoo’s entrance. “Are you sure this is okay?”</p><p>“If it wasn’t I would have said so.”</p><p>Sooyoung nodded, forcing the thick tip inside Hyejoo’s tight asshole, waiting for a go-ahead to proceed. Hyejoo whimpered, gripping Sooyoung’s arm in likeness to a vice. Sooyoung waited for Hyejoo to adjust, her elastic insides having little trouble accepting the intrusion. Once Hyejoo was no longer in pain, she prodded further.</p><p>A long painful shiver fluttered down Sooyoung’s spine as she watched Hyejoo gasp beneath her. Sooyoung picked up her pace, thrusting inside Hyejoo as if her life depended on it. She carved out the hole so it’d fit her like a glove, to make sure nobody else would ever want to ask Hyejoo out again, because she’d had Hyejoo, and nobody could ever do it better.</p><p>The second they’d joined she decided that Hyejoo was hers, and nobody else could have her. There was no way Yerim’s insides could ever feel this good. She leaned down, placing her lips on Hyejoo’s neck, sucking and biting in some areas, and kissing in others, always keeping Hyejoo guessing what Sooyoung would do next. Hyejoo hummed in content as she was shoved backward and then pulled back violently as Sooyoung tore up her hole.</p><p>“This is perfect, Sooyoung,” Hyejoo whispered, holding Sooyoung’s hand in hers, planting kisses on the parts of the knuckles she’d injured by hitting Hyejoo’s face earlier. Sooyoung’s fingers were so pretty, her beautiful slim fingers were so long, and she regretting not paying attention when they were wrapped around her rather thin girth earlier.</p><p>“I agree, cutie,” Sooyoung said, getting more severe with the strength of her thrusts, her cock throbbing with every pained or pleasured cry that left Hyejoo’s throat. They were in a world of their own, only knowing each other now. “I bet no one’s ever fucked you this good,” Sooyoung growled a wicked smile crossing her lips.</p><p>“Well. No one’s ever…”</p><p>“Oh? Then no one else ever will.”</p><p>“Unless you do it better later.”</p><p>“God, you’re hot.”</p><p>“What? I’m just saying facts,”</p><p>Sooyoung snickered, “That means you wanna be my girlfriend, huh?” she asked. Hyejoo smiled, “Very much so,” Sooyoung planted a kiss on Hyejoo’s nose. “Then it’s settled,”</p><p>Hyejoo’s smile grew wider but was soon knocked off her face when Sooyoung hit a spot even deeper inside than ever before. Her back arched and her jaw hung open as she moaned, her hands holding onto Sooyoung’s hand, squeezing gently. “God!” She cried. Sooyoung watched as bits of precum dripped from Hyejoo’s slit as her cock bounced against her tummy as Sooyoung thrusted.</p><p>Sooyoung moved faster as she felt her climax coming. She held Hyejoo’s hand affectionately, using her other hand as an extra tool to gain momentum. Hyejoo kept Sooyoung’s hand held to her triangular-shaped lips, clutching it tightly as she felt tension building in her stomach, hitting her like a freight train.</p><p>As Sooyoung watched her partner writhe around in bliss, she began to feel it too. And upon fireworks exploding in the back of her mind, she filled Hyejoo with her warm semen not long after Hyejoo released all over her own stomach.</p><p>Sooyoung gently pulled out, stuffing her cock back inside her pants. “What now?” She asked Hyejoo, “Let’s go clean up or something.” Hyejoo reasoned, peeling herself off the concrete and searching for her clothes. “Oh yeah, good plan.”</p><p>“Then… who’s place are we going back to after?” Hyejoo joked. “Yours, my roommates were planning an after-party, that I was gonna go to, but… this is more important.”</p><p>“Awww, I’m more important than social obligations? Maybe you’re the cutie.”</p><p>“Never said I wasn’t, just said you were.”</p><p>Once both of them had haphazardly dressed, they made their way to the showers. Sooyoung was drenched in sweat, and Hyejoo had now been covered in mud, blood, and cum, and it wasn’t a great idea to walk around campus like that.</p><p>“Since everyone is busy partying, nobody will be here,” Sooyoung said, pointing at the building that housed community showers. “Funny, I never saw you in there,” Sooyoung said with a laugh, realizing that’s why she hadn’t noticed how hot her new girlfriend was. “Oh… That’s because I wash my hair and stuff in the sink.”</p><p>“Why? How?...”</p><p>“Well… because…” Hyejoo gestured to her crotch, referencing her insecurities about her size. “What? Nobody would pay attention to that, I mean…” Sooyoung squeezed Hyejoo’s butt through her soggy jeans. “You think so?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course I do,” Sooyoung said, leaning over and kissing Hyejoo’s cheek. Hyejoo smiled and held Sooyoung’s hand again as they walked. They crossed over the threshold and snuck down the hallways, trying to not be noticed by anybody who could possibly be in the building. Once in the shower rooms, they both peeled their clothes off and turned on the water so it’d be nice and warm.</p><p>Hyejoo laid under the streams of water, calmly laying her head on the tile floor. Sooyoung laughed at Hyejoo’s actions. “Good idea, you’ve had a rough day,” Sooyoung said, laying down beside Hyejoo and using her chest as a pillow. Sooyoung hummed with content as the water rained down on her, an almost cathartic experience that made her feel so calm.</p><p>All she could hear was Hyejoo’s breathing and the water pounding the tile floor, and it was somehow so magical. After what felt like forever of lying under the streams of warm water, Sooyoung stood, gesturing for Hyejoo to continue to lay there. Sooyoung grabbed some towels from her locker on the other side of the shower room and went back to Hyejoo.</p><p>She soaked the hand towel and used it to wash the blood from Hyejoo’s face. Once the wounds had been cleaned she rinsed the blood from the towel and then washed what remained of the semen off Hyejoo’s stomach, caringly washing her lover as she stared into her deep brown eyes.</p><p>Hyejoo smiled and her face flushed while Sooyoung cleaned her off, and when Sooyoung declared her job done, she pulled Hyejoo into a hug. “I can’t believe it,” Hyejoo said after a long silence. “You can’t believe what?”</p><p>“That you like me, really.”</p><p>“What do you mean? You’re cool,”</p><p>“Yeah, but won’t it like… tarnish your reputation or something?”</p><p>“No, of course not. And why do you sound so suspicious?”</p><p>“Who knows, for all I know this could be a sick joke.”</p><p>“Jeez, Hye, calm down, what would I even do? You think I’m gonna murder you and eat you alive or something? I like you a lot, this isn’t a joke.” Sooyoung reassured.</p><p>“Yeah… I sound crazy, don’t I?”</p><p>“Or… maybe I will eat you!” Sooyoung announced, pretending to munch at Hyejoo’s shoulder, Hyejoo squealed and giggled, playfully trying to wrestle away from Sooyoung. “No! Don’t eat me!” Hyejoo whined through her continuous laughter. “But why? You’re so tasty,” Sooyoung said with a pout, pulling away from Hyejoo and pinching her cheek.</p><p>“Are you ready to head out?” Sooyoung asked, helping Hyejoo to her feet and turning off the shower. “Yeah… but what do we wear?”</p><p>“Good question.”</p><p>Sooyoung walked over to her locker, entering the code, and opening it up. “One robe. We just need another. Let’s steal one.” Sooyoung said, handing Hyejoo her fuzzy white robe. “First of all, we steal, and then we walk around campus in robes?”</p><p>“Yeah sure, the Greeks used to do it, and they were a very successful civilization.”</p><p>Hyejoo rolled her eyes, putting on the warm fuzzy robe. “Eh, fuck it, I’ll wear a towel.”</p><p>“Uhh… I guess that could work, my dorm is really close.” Hyejoo said, watching Sooyoung cover her muscular body with the towel she was holding. “Then I’ll have to wear your clothes,” Sooyoung said. “Alright then. Speaking of which we have to wash our clothes, we shouldn’t leave them sitting there.” Hyejoo pointed out, showing Sooyoung the bench with their wet clothes. “Right,” Sooyoung said, grabbing them and following Hyejoo to her dorm.</p><p>She grabbed her pants from the pile of clothes Sooyoung was holding and grabbed her room key from the pocket. She opened the dorm made sure her roommate wasn’t home, when she found the coast was clear, she took Sooyoung to her half bathroom where a hamper of her clothes sat. She took the clothes and dumped them in the basket.</p><p>“So… what do you have for me to wear?” Sooyoung asked as she watched Hyejoo go to her closet, taking out a random t-shirt, and a random pair of fuzzy pants. “Here you go,” Hyejoo said, tossing Sooyoung the clothes. Sooyoung grabbed her underwear from the basket and got dressed while Hyejoo did. Once done, Hyejoo sat down on her bed, welcoming Sooyoung to sit beside her.</p><p>“Do you wanna go get food from the vending machine?” Sooyoung asked. “Sure, I could eat.” Hyejoo agreed, grabbing her room key and some cash, and leaving her room with Sooyoung in tow. She led Sooyoung down to the main hallway where all the vending machines are benches were. Hyejoo handed Sooyoung some money, and let her go to the vending machine she wanted.</p><p>Sooyoung returned with three popsicles. “How the hell is that supposed to suffice for dinner, Sooyoung?” Hyejoo asked, “Well, one for your eye, one for your lip, and one for me.” Sooyoung said, gesturing to Hyejoo’s black eye and split lip. “Oh, good idea. You still better pay me back.”</p><p>“B-but I don’t have anything.” Sooyoung pouted, opening her popsicle and licking around the base where it had already started to melt. Hyejoo brought a hand to her face, “Later, silly. You’ll pay me later, if you had the money right now, you could have paid for it, and I wouldn’t have had to lend you money.”</p><p>Sooyoung laughed at how oblivious Hyejoo was being. “Yeah, but I think I’ll pay you back in another currency,” Sooyoung said, continuing to suck on the popsicle. “Dear God, Sooyoung. Why are you like this?” Hyejoo sighed.</p><p>“Fine. We’ll go back to my room and…”</p><p>“Who says we have to go back there? Isn’t here just fine?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Sooyoung set the popsicles on a nearby table and threw her own in the garbage. “Why’d you just throw it away?” Hyejoo asked. “Because I couldn’t keep up with how much it was leaking,” Sooyoung said lustfully. “Gross.” Hyejoo simply replied. Sooyoung rolled her eyes, “You have a bad attitude, Hye.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Hyejoo said, watching Sooyoung get on her knees in front of her. “Are you sure this is… like… safe?” Hyejoo asked warily. “Hmm, it’ll be fine,” Sooyoung said, pulling Hyejoo’s cock from her pajama pants. “You still have to pay me back, though,” Hyejoo grumbled. “Fine…” Sooyoung whined, placing her lips around the thin girth of Hyejoo’s rod, slowing beginning to move back and forth on it.</p><p>Hyejoo soundlessly gasped, placing her hand on the back of Sooyoung’s head. She squeezed her eyes shut so she would forget she was in a public place. Sooyoung bobbed her head up and down, massaging the shaft with her lips and tongue. “You’re crazy, Sooyoung.”</p><p>“I know,” Sooyoung said, planting kitten licks on the tip of Hyejoo’s penis, tasting the yummy liquids that oozed from it. “No like… really.”</p><p>“You like it.”</p><p>Sooyoung continued to expertly pleasure the younger girl with her mouth. “Y-yeah… I do.” Hyejoo said awkwardly, trying not to let her state of ecstasy show through her words, but failing miserably.</p><p>Hyejoo realized it was better to be vigilant, her eyes nervously darting from corner to corner of the room they were in, her nervousness turning into excitement somehow. And not only was Sooyoung crazy enough to suck her off in a public place, but she was also very good at it too. She really found gold when she found Sooyoung it seemed.</p><p>She whimpered while Sooyoung fucked her with her mouth. Her experienced tongue did wonders for Hyejoo and a situation such as this would not allow her to last long before she’d cum down Sooyoung’s throat. Sooyoung knew that, so she sped up her pace, her pants growing ever so much tighter as Hyejoo’s high-pitched moans rang through the common-room.</p><p>Hyejoo came, spewing her cum down Sooyoung’s throat. Sooyoung happily gulped it down, before gently sliding Hyejoo’s clothes back up, and standing up. “The popsicles melted.” Hyejoo pointed out. “That’s okay, you have a freezer, don’t you? They’ll refreeze,”</p><p>“They’ll be in all kinds of weird shapes though.”</p><p>“Oh, you think you’re too good for deformed popsicles now?” Sooyoung mocked, grabbing Hyejoo’s hand and allowing Hyejoo to lead her back to her place. “They’ll taste the same, I guess,” Hyejoo said. “Precisely. Are you ready for bed?”</p><p>“Absolutely. It’s like three AM.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is.”</p><p>Hyejoo opened her dorm, seeing her roommate and another girl passed out in the other bed. “Oh, well Chaewon had a good time.”</p><p>Hyejoo laughed, helping Sooyoung find her way to the bed in the dark room. “Your roommate is Chaewon?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Cheer Captain Chaewon?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p> “Holy shit…” Sooyoung said, after a bit of staring in the dimly lit room. “What?”</p><p>“Is the other girl who I think it is?”</p><p>Hyejoo studied the brunette holding Chaewon for a bit.</p><p>“Is that… Yerim?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brooooo.... I forgot to add this before, but it's here now<br/>https://curiouscat.me/HyeHowAreYa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>